


Working Overnights

by mercutiglo



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Sleeping in the office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: “I wish you’d let me help you carry this.” Another Tumblr prompt gotten out of hand.Juno stayed overnight to deal with a call he got the night before, and so of course Rita needed to get the details.





	Working Overnights

10\. “I wish you’d let me help you carry this.”

It wasn't the first time Juno had spent the night in the office, and Rita knew that it wouldn't be the last either. Juno Steel was a man of many secrets, many things that he kept close to his chest, but Rita knew that every once in a while, she could get him to talk if she asked him the right questions. So, as soon as she came in and saw that the lights were still on, and saw the slumped over silhouette of her boss in his office, she went in to make sure that he was still breathing and wasn't just simply dead, and then called in an order to the cafe that was just down the street from the office, ordering some of Mistah Steel's favorites so that when she woke him up, he wouldn't have reason to be quite as grumpy with her. When she did end up waking him up, what she did was quietly put the coffee and pastries on his desk, but out of immediate reach of his arms so he couldn't accidentally knock them over upon waking up. She then called his office comms, which she changed the volume on to be at it's maximum, and hoped that he wouldn't be too mad.

She knew that the day before he had gotten a call late at night. She wasn't sure who it had come from, but Juno had sounded increasingly upset the longer the conversation dragged on, and he was still talking on the comms when she had tried to stick her head in to say goodbye, but Juno hadn't been facing her, and sounded like he was maybe even sniffling, so she just left. She knew he didn't have anything overly important on the schedule for today, so she knew that he could probably just go home and so could she, most likely. But she needed to talk to him first. She heard him swear as he woke up to his comms ringing. "Hello?" He sounded as dazed and confused as she could see that he was, and saw his shoulders drop as he turned around in his chair, realizing who it was that was calling him. "Rita why?" He then hung up, looking around and seeing the food she had gotten for him. He got up from his chair, picking up the coffee and pastry, and opened his office door to come out and sit on the other side of Rita's desk. "Thank you for getting me breakfast, Rita."

"It's no problem, boss." She finished up the sentence she was typing and then turned away from her computer to look at him. "Althoughhhhh, if you wanted to tell me who you were talking to late enough that you fell asleep here, I wouldn't mind hearin about it." She flashed him a smile when he looked up at her, mid sip of coffee.

"Rita, it's.... It's really nothing you need to worry about, it's just some personal stuff, it's really fine."

"Are you sure, boss?"

"I.... Yeah, don't worry about it." He went back to his coffee, and they sat while Juno picked at his pastry, Rita bringing out another one when he was almost done with the one that he had started with, only the sounds of Juno eating and Rita typing filling the otherwise silent office. 

After about twenty minutes - much longer than either of them had expected -  Rita couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, come on boss, you know I can listen if you wanna talk about it and I just wanna be here for you I don't think it's good for you to always be dealing with all these big heavy things without talking to anyone else like I just wanna be here to help you out and you never let me so just let me help you carry some of this emotional baggage, please, Mistah Steel?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, pleading for him to talk, desperate to know what was going on. It wasn't that he didn't trust Rita, because even though she loved to talk, she wouldn't *actually* ever tell anyone anything that was too important. Besides Franny.

"Do you promise not to immediately go and write about this on your blog?"

"Mistah Steel that's not even what I write about on my blog."

"You know what I mean though."

"Yeah boss, you got it. No writing about it on my blog."

"Do you promise not to tell Franny about it?"

"I also will not go and immediately tell Franny about it." 

Juno narrowed his eyes, seeing the loophole she created for herself, but decided to let it slide. He knew that if he forced her to promise never to tell Franny, then she would just feel really terrible and guilty about it, and while that usually came as a benefit to his mornings in the same form that they had this morning, it wasn't really worth all the tears that he knew would be shed if she felt so guilty. Juno sighed heavily, and then started in on his story. "I got a call from Cecil last night, and while there's a lot between Cecil and I that you don't know about, what matters is that anything that involves a Kanagawa calling me directly is bad, although hopefully you already remember that from the whole incident with Croesus. But so Cecil called. And he was in tears, Rita. Cecil Kanagawa doesn't cry and he called me in tears. Cass has officially gone off the deep end, escaping from Housegau, and also had him tied up in some of his own torture equipment. He was eventually able to talk one of the Cameramen into helping him out, but it nearly took his other hand off. When he got back to where he had left his comms, he had a series of video messages from Cass, that she was telling him to send to me, or else some elaborate system of blackmailing. I didn't get the entire specifics, but the main point is that apparently she also saw how close Peter and I were when we were there for the Mask of Grimpothuthus, and put two and two together, and basically kidnapped him and they're on a ship going somewhere. Basically Cecil is asking for my help, and I can't say no, because Cass has Peter, but I don't want to help out the Kanagawa's again, Rita. They're bad news, and every time I help them something goes horribly wrong and I end up nearly dying."

"Well boss, that's awful!"

"That's not even all of it. The video quality is shit, so I'm partially convinced that Cecil is just making it all up, but I tried calling both Cass and Peter and Peter's came up as a wrong number and Cass was 'out of service range' so I'm not entirely sure if he's wrong either."

"Well, what're ya gonna do boss?"

"Well, there are some other things that Cecil brought up, other details about my past that you don't know about, about the first time I got involved with the Kanagawas. Which means that either that's at risk of being exposed to the public, or he's just using it because he knows that it'll get my attention. But I have to get Peter back, Rita. While Cass may be the more sane one of the two of them, she and Cecil are still related, and we all know the crazy runs in the family. So I'm gonna look into what ships have cleared atmosphere in the last twelve hours, and then I'm gonna find one of my own, and I'm gonna go get Peter from a crazy Kanagawa."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly could make this into an even longer fic, but idk if i will. Just know that I could.  
> UPDATE: I've been sent a tumblr ask about continuing this fic, so I will be continuing this fic.
> 
> Kudos/comment/all the good shit + feel free to send me prompts on tumblr if you've enjoyed reading my various tumblr prompt fics


End file.
